Closed Beta 26 Patch Notes
General *The free champions have been updated to: **Fernando **Evie **Ruckus **Kinessa **Cassie **Drogoz **Pip *You may now directly buy cards for gold from the Champions or Cards menu. The option to buy a random card for a specific rarity level has been removed. The costs to buy a card for a specific rarity are the same as they were previously. *Users now receive a daily login bonus, with escalating rewards for each consecutive day that they login up to 7 days in a row. The final two days award Crystals instead of Gold. *The in-game announcer voiceover has been redone. *The in-game music has been completely updated. *Updated many of the sounds that play when navigating the Main Menu. *The end-of-match lobby page has been fully updated to better show Experience progress. It now also includes match accolades awarding you for great play. We will be continuing to improve this page. *Significant improvements have been made to the Practice vs Bots mode. *Fixed an issue "U deck menu" UI message not showing when first loading into match. *Champions now have new portrait art. *Fixed an issue where your crosshair would not highlight red when aiming at an enemy. *Increased the frequency at which champions trigger their voice lines. *The Health bar above players during a match has been updated to better reflect the maximum amount of Health that player has. *You may now select a default loadout from the Champion tab. *It will now show which loadout is currently selected when looking at the loadout selection during a match. *Challenge matches now allow map selection for the Siege game mode. *Fixed an issue where player names were not properly moved up when a player mounted. *Fixed an issue where certain animations would not play during a reload. *The kill message reads "Slayed" if you are the one who got the final hit. *Addressed an issue where the Killcam would not present properly if a pet (like Barik Turret) got the kill. *Decks are now known as "Loadouts". *Fixed an issue with minimaps during Spectator. *Increased the amount of rag doll impulse when a player dies. *Capture and Payload is once again 'Siege' *Champion Archetypes - Match Lobby and Champions tab presentation *The rules around the Payload cart pushing by itself have been removed. The Payload cart in Siege and Payload must now be pushed manually by the Attacking team. *The Payload cart radius where it is considered contested has been increased. *You now start the beginning of a match with 200 Credits. *The amount of credits you receive for getting an Assist is now half the amount for getting a Kill. *The Credit bonus during a round has been updated. Each player on the Attacking team receives 100 Credits for capturing the objective an 100 Credits if the Payload is successfully pushed in Siege. The Defending team members will receive 200 Credits for successfully defending a Payload push in Siege. *Players will now respawn already on their mount. *Fixed an issue where the denied UI would sound when using certain alternate fire. *Capture point spawn timer now matches when able to leave spawn room. *Updated the collision size of the Payload on Siege maps. *Slows no longer trigger diminishing returns. *Improved feedback when taking damage to better identify where it is coming from. Maps *Temple Ruins and Enchanted Forest have now been reduced in size. **NEW* Skirmish Arena - A single point Survival map. **For the release, this map has a 50% chance to get triggered in a Survival queue. *Outpost **Fixed an issue where camera falling under certain parts of the map on death. *Siege Maps **Addressed a rare bug where players would sometimes forward spawn at the start of a round. **Payload cart now registers players who are in the air above it. **Payload cart now explodes once it reaches its destination. **Glacier Keep now has a highlighted path showing where the Payload cart travels. Spectator *When attacking players now shows damage numbers or hits over the target. *Now highlights which player is being watched. *Fixed a crash issue upon rewinding. *Team scores are no longer reversed. *Fixed an issue where the Payload progress was not properly team colored. *Scoreboard now shows ultimate status for both teams. *Added text displaying how many players are on a capture point is now hidden in spectator mode. *HUD now shows the correct Credits for the currently viewed player. *Scoreboard footer is now hidden in spectator mode. *Fixed an issue where killing blows weren't playing take hit effects. *Added some refinements to the camera as it moves through the world. *Fixed an issue where the hit markers were not always playing correctly when successfully hitting an enemy. Champions - Balance/Updates/Fixes *All champions now fall under one of five class types. *Protectors are adept at holding the front line and absorbing damage. Protectors include: **Barik **Fernando **Grohk *Strikers excel at flanking back line positions and dealing large amounts of damage quickly. Strikers include: **Androxus **Evie **Skye *Blasters are the masters of area of effect damage, able to scatter large groups of enemies when they bunch up. Blasters include: **Drogoz **Pip *Sharpshooters deal high amounts of damage from range. Sharpshooters include: **Cassie **Kinessa **Ying *Fighters can take a beating but give one out as well. Fighters include: **Buck **Grover **Ruckus *Androxus **Defiance ***Added a twirl sound and grip sound on reload. **Reversal ***Stretched build up sound fx a little longer to match visuals. **Netherstep ***Added improvements to the drift sound when flying. **Accursed Arm ***Raised volume on Androxus voice when casting. *Barik **Rifle ***Added improvements to reload sound. **Turret ***Added new Turret sounds. ***No longer deals 60 Fire damage. ***Increased damage from 140 → 200 per hit. **Barricade ***Added improvements to power down sound. **Rocket Boots ***Added new visual effects, animations and sounds. ***Reduced duration from 2s → 1.5s. **Dome Shield ***Reworked to Lockdown. ***Barik places down a Mega Turret for 5s. *Buck **Shrapnel Cannon ***Added improvements to reload sound. ***Damage increased from 50 → 55. **Heroic ***Increased vertical jump height. **Net Shot ***Now has a new casting animation. *Drogoz **Salvo ***Reduced the Damage of Salvo Rockets to 230. ***Increased the Explosion Radius of Salvo Rockets by 50%. **Recharge delay after boosting increased from .2s → .5s. *Evie **General ***Added new treatment to weapon fire and sound. **Ice Block ***Fixed an issue with camera pitch not working when in Ice Block. *Fernando **Immortal ***Improved Immortal presentation. ***Fixed a tooltip error which said "Cannot be brought below 100 HP" instead of 1500 HP. **Flame Lance ***Reduced damage from 38 → 32 per hit. *Grohk **Healing Totem ***Reworked and renamed to Totemic Ward. ***Now spawns a Dome Shield around the Totem's center. No longer heals targets in range. **Lightning Staff ***Weapon range reduced from 100 → 80 units. ***Reduced damage from 37 → 34 per hit. ***Added improvements to the lightning beam. ***Added improvements to Orb Staff sound. *Grover **General ***Added improvements to the Axe Throw wind up sound. **Vine ***Fixed an issue where Grover was able to fly across the map. ***Fixed an issue where the camera would lock during flight. ***Added improvements to sound when attaching to a surface or enemy player. **Whirlwind ***Raised volume on Grover's voice when casting. *Kinessa **General ***Added improvements to reload sound. **Oppressor Mines ***Now plays a confirmation sound when a new enemy champion is hit by Oppressor Mines with a brief cooldown before the sound will trigger again. ***"We like Kinessa not being highly maneuverable in combat, but want to make sure she has tools to protect herself against flanking enemy players. This change puts more into the hands of Kinessa to prepare ahead of time for enemy flanks." **Headhunter ***Added improvements to sound when firing Headhunter shots in Sniper Mode. **Sniper Mode ***Fixed an issue where the timings would change when rapidly scoping in and out. *Pip **General ***Explosive Flash, Healing Potion, Potion Launcher, and Evil Mojo no longer explode in-air and must collide with something to explode. **Weightless ***Weightless now has more of a bouncy sound. ***Added improvements to visual effects to match more of a bouncy presentation. **Evil Mojo ***When cast on a player with CC immunity, the player is instead Polymorphed for the minimum duration. ***Ultimates that grant CC immunity are an exception, the player will not be Polymorphed. ***"We want Pip to feel great when he uses Evil Mojo, and be able to rely on that ability, but we also don't want it to shut down other ultimate abilities, like Hexafire or Tempest. This change should strike a balance between those two goals." *Ruckus **General ***Health increased from 2400 → 2600. **Minigun ***Weapon damage reduced from 85 → 75 per hit. **Emitter ***Fixed an issue where the blast shields that slam down during Emitter would disappear immediately. **Hexa Fire ***Updated description. *Skye **Wrist Crossbow ***Added new weapon firing sounds. **Poison Bolts ***Added new weapon firing sounds. **Hidden ***Fixed an issue where Skye was losing stealth when reloading. *Ying **General ***Added new weapon firing sounds. **Illusions ***Added new hit sounds. **Dimensional Link ***Fixed an issue where Dimensional Link would not remove CC upon activation. Card Art *Amplitude (Kinessa) *Confound (Skye) *Decimate (Drogoz) *Gotcha (Buck) *Pollute (Skye) *Reanimate (Ying) *Rain of Fire (Drogoz) *Reprieve (Evie) *Wear and Tear (Ruckus) *Spitfire (Drogoz) Cards - Balance/Updates/Fixes *General **Card descriptions have had several grammatical errors corrected. **Template decks have been ordered to ensure the easiest builds tend to be first. *Burn Cards **Burn cards are now removed on the end of a round instead of upon death. **Purchasing burn cards is now allowed while you are dead. **Purchasing burn cards is now allowed while you are forward spawned during an attack phase. **You may now only purchase one burn card from each category. For example, you may only select one Damage burn card. **Burn card store no longer has an ALL tab. **Damage burn cards now have a orange glow around your weapon. ***Known issue: this is only playing in third person. **Burn card art updated to better represent the category each card is in with matching background colors. **Added a new sound conformation for purchasing burn cards. **Aggression ***Removed from the game. **Develop ***Removed from the game. *Barik ***Reworked* Kindling ***When Lockdown is activated, if your turret or barricade is not active and on cooldown, the cooldown is reduced by {25/50/75/100}%. *Drogoz **Masterful ***Damage bonus no longer applies to Salvo. **Spitfire ***No longer increases Accuracy of Salvo. ***Now reduces cooldown of Salvo by {.5/1/1.5/2}s for every shot hit. **Hot Swap ***Fixed a bug where the reload animation was not any faster with this card. *Evie **Frost Bound ***Reduced duration per rank from {2/3/4/5} → {1/2/3/4}. *Fernando **Dire Need ***Changed shield health from {200/300/400/500} → {125/250/375/500}. **Incinerate ***The tooltip incorrectly stated this ability was doing {150/300/450/600}. It has been corrected to {100/200/300/400}, which was the intended value. *Grohk **Updated descriptions to fit Totemic Ward: ***Arc Lightning, Gale, Healing Totem, Monolith Totem, Wind Totem. **Crackle *Specialty* ***Reworked. ***Ward Increase the Health of Totemic Ward's Shield by {400/800/1200/1600}. **Outreach ***Reworked. ***Ward Increase the Duration of Totemic Ward by {1/2/3/4}s. **Removed from the game: ***Invigorate **Totemic Rescue ***Reworked. ***Armor Dropping below 30% of your max Health grants you a {150/300/450/600} Health Shield for 4s. 45s Cooldown. *Grover **Journey ***Changed Health per second from {120/140/160/180} → {50/100/150/200}. **Rebound ***Reduced Cooldown Reduction from {25/40/55/70}% → {15/30/45/60}%. *Pip **Malady ***Reduced damage bonus from {15/30/45/60}% → {10/20/30/40}% ***Reduced threshold from 65% → 50%. *Ruckus **Countermeasure ***Shield health reduced from {300/600/900/1200} → {150/300/450/600}. ***NEW* Extended Magazines ***Hover Upon activating Hover, you gain {10/20/30/40} ammo. **Projector ***Removed from the game. **Gunship ***Removed from the game. **Warden ***Now a Specialty card. **Fuel Reserves ***Now a Specialty card. *Skye ***NEW* Decrepify ***Bolts Your poison bolts reduce the target's healing by {5/10/15/20}%. **Specter ***Fixed an issue where Skye sometimes was not going stealth when entering Smoke Screen. Category:Patch Notes